


she can throw that speedball by ya (make you look like a fool)

by Missy



Category: A League of Their Own (1992), American Girls: Kit - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baseball, Female Friendship, Gen, Mentors, Passion, Spring Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the bus back to the hotel the girl introduced herself,  and on hearing her name Dottie's eyebrow bobbed up.   Kit wasn't exactly a common nickname, and she realized she was right to mentally compare the girl to her little sister after she landed two homers during her first official game with the Peaches. </p><p>"We're calling 'em the Doublemint Twins," Jimmy said when she questioned him later.  "Two Kits for the price of one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	she can throw that speedball by ya (make you look like a fool)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DWEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Fic Corner '14!

Dottie's brief return to the Peaches was as inevitable as the changing of the leaves in September. Bob had encouraged her to take the job when Jimmy called to ask her to help him coach the new flock of girls for spring training, and they left the farm in the hand of two college kids working their way through winter classes. Bob saw it as an easy winter vacation in Florida, and Dottie saw it as a way to relieve the doldrums of her first pregnancy; Jimmy could put them through their physical paces and she could bark orders. It was an ideal partnership.

Some of the faces were familiar to Dottie; she had a rapturous reunion with her sister right in centerfield, and she was pleased to see May still making the boys in the stands swoon. But the star player that year was a blonde girl out of Cincinnati with a china doll haircut and a hell of a swat. Her batting stats were out of this world, and she wasn't bad in left field either, so Jimmy said, while Dottie watched the girl plough through her paces with enthusiasm. 

On the bus back to the hotel the girl introduced herself, and on hearing her name Dottie's eyebrow bobbed up. Kit wasn't exactly a common nickname, and she realized she was right to mentally compare the girl to her little sister after she landed two homers during her first official game with the Peaches. 

"We're calling 'em the Doublemint Twins," Jimmy said when she questioned him later. "Two Kits for the price of one."

Dottie didn't think her sister would be terribly pleased with that idea, but the other Kit in her life didn't need any help at this point in time. The little blonde from Cincinnati definitely did. Dottie didn't mind looking like a yellow marshmallow, pitching to these kids in her maternity dress,and Kit never made fun of her. She just buckled down and learned to get a hit off the best. 

Dottie learned later that Kit hadn't planned to be a ballplayer, even though she'd been mad for the sport for years. She was a reporter, mostly, though they wouldn't give someone as young as her plum assignments willingly. So Kit decided to get the scoop the old fashioned way; by buckling down and playing with local teams until a scout noticed her. Three months later she was part of the hometown team and vowing to write about her experiences later on. When she wasn't having so much fun.

Dottie thought to herself that it was terribly brave thing for her to do, but Kit seemed to have much more nerve than the average girl.

Maybe, Dottie thought, she'd figure out a way to see some of the road games this season. Someone had to make sure Kit's stance was still strong, and Jimmy wouldn't think to check. Bob probably wouldn't mind seeing New York, and the baby wasn't due for five whole months...

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **A League of their Own And The American Girls Series** , all of whom are the property of **Columbia Pictures** and **Mattel Toys**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
